


Spark My Interest

by Lehuitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Banshee Lydia, Beta Derek, Deaton is retiring, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hale pack 'absorbs' McCall pack, Kamina Jackson, M/M, McCall Pack has past trauma, Protective Stiles, Slow Burn, emissary stiles, mentions of past violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuitt/pseuds/Lehuitt
Summary: Derek finally comes home after being away getting his Masters to find the Hale Pack is absorbing a smaller pack, some of which were turned by a rogue alpha. The small pack, a ragtag group of supernatural creatures who have bonded together through hardship, come with Emissary Stiles Stilinski who is being trained by Deaton to take his place as Emissary to the Hale Pack.Derek finds the kid to be annoying to say the least, but still there's something about him that Derek quite can't figure out.Very loosely based on this gifsetX





	1. Hale Family

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of this fic and I hope you guys enjoy it!

The air was warm and comforting. The soft breeze rustled the leaves that would begin to change in the next coming months. Derek slowed his pace and took a deep breath, filling his burning lungs, his eyes falling closed. His heart beat steadily and familiar in his chest. He could smell the sharp scent of the grass and the trees and the reassuring presence of his pack. The dirt felt cool under the heavy weight of his paws. The long summer months were slowly winding to an end and Derek found himself missing it before it was even gone.

The summer seemed to be the only time his pack could run together, the only time they could bond like this. During the school year, everyone seemed too busy, too frantic. His Mother, Talia, in addition to being the alpha, was a lawyer in Beacon Hills and a prominent member of the community. His father was a writer who worked from home, so while he was physically there, his mind often wasn't. They worked hard for their pack, for their family. Derek’s grandmother lived with them and while she could be counted on to tease and tell stories, she was far too old to run like she used to. 

His Uncle Peter and his wife, Olivia, had lives of their own but often were over at the Hale house for dinner and his three children Malia, Jack, and Gracie were over even more often than not in general. Malia was Cora’s age and would often hang around with her when they were both home from school and had nothing better to do. Jack and Gracie were 10 and 8, and spent quite a bit of time over because the Hale children tended to get stuck babysitting. 

Derek had two siblings himself. Laura was the oldest and by far the most annoying. She, like their mother, was following a career in law and was currently being groomed to become alpha. Cora was the youngest, a few years under Derek, and by far the angriest hale. While Laura often teased him for “looking like a murderer”, Cora had him beat. Where Laura smiled and laughed, she scowled and kept quiet. She watched and she listened. Their Mom liked to say she was more wolf than person at some points. Now you’d think that meant she wouldn’t tease Derek as mercilessly as Laura did. You’d be wrong. As different as the two seemed, they both truly loved making Derek’s life miserable. Over the years, Derek’s pain had became the thing that bonded them the most. Derek took comfort in the time Cora would be away at college, but he despite himself, he still missed her. 

Derek had only recently fully returned home. He visited when he could, but for the last couple years he was getting a masters in History in New York. He missed home and he missed his pack. But not everything was the same as when he left. 

“Come on Derek it won’t be that bad.” Laura said. They had gotten back from their run, but when Laura brought up this subject he still felt the urge to bolt for the woods. 

“He’s a kid.” Derek argued. He dropped down into the armchair in the livingroom. The house was cool from the dropping temperatures outside and smelled just as the woods around them did, rich and welcoming. Derek could see the window in the kitchen still open from the heat of the day and a breeze blew the light maroon curtains around them slightly. The house was all dark browns and warm tones and no matter the season, it always felt cozy, welcoming. He could hear the animals and the rustle of trees just outside and his Grandmother singing on the porch. It was nice to be home. 

Laura huffed and crossed her arms. “He’s twenty-three! He’s Cora’s age.” He was reminded of Laura’s annoying presence when she spoke. Well, sometimes it was good to be home. 

“Yeah, and Cora is a kid.” 

“Hey! You’re only like 4 years older than me.” Cora protested from where she was laying on the couch. She had her feet propped up on the arm and her head on one of the throw pillows on the center cushion, only taking up half the couch with her short body. The older Hale’s ignored her. 

Derek was growing more annoyed and he knew Laura wasn’t going to let it go. “He’s too inexperienced to be the emissary to a pack this big, this old, or this important. He can’t help protect us if he can’t even protect himself.”

“Look Der, Deaton is training him to take over as our emissary whether you like it or not, Mom has already decided and I agree. He has already been protecting the new pack without any training before. Deaton says he is one of the most talented and powerful sparks he’s ever seen.” Laura moved into her Alpha voice and Derek had to bite back saying that she wasn’t the alpha yet. “He will be our new emissary.” 

Derek crossed his arms. “Whatever.” He grumbled. 

Laura’s smile came back full force and she ruffled his hair. “That’s the spirit.” 

He swatted her hand away. “What’s this kid’s name again?”

“Stiles.” Laura said. 

Cora sat up on the couch quickly, her ponytail bouncing with the force. Her eyes were wide and alarmed. “Stiles Stilinski?” 

Laura looked confused. “Yeah, the Sheriff’s son.” 

Cora burst into laughter, harder than Derek has ever seen. She gripped her sides and doubled over with the force of it. Laura and Derek stared at her in shock. Her laughs slowly died off and she got off the couch, wiping the tears from her eyes. She started to walk out of the room and Derek could hear her say, “God, this is going to be interesting.” 

Derek tried not to think to hard about that and turned his attention to his older sister, who was still staring after Cora. “What the hell kind of name is Stiles?”

\---------  
“Absorbing a smaller pack is never easy.” Derek’s mother was standing in the kitchen, her dark hair pulled back from her face. The enticing smell of Roast filled the house. It was that smell that had pulled Derek down to the kitchen in the first place. The sound of a knife on a wooden cutting board echoed through the room as Talia chopped carrots. 

“So why do we have to do it at all?” Derek knew he was pouting, but he couldn't help it. He leaned his elbows on the counter. “We have plenty already.”

Talia barely glanced up at him and shook her head. “You know good and well that we are not doing this for us. We’re doing it for them.” She sat the knife down and gathered the chopped carrots to drop into the bowl next to her. “They're young and lost. They don’t know the rules or our ways. It is our job to teach them. It was our job to protect the town from things like a rogue alpha and we failed. We won’t fail them again.”

Derek huffed. “Fine.” 

Talia smiled at him fondly. She reached across the counter to place a warm hand on Derek’s. “My sweet boy, all will be well.” She rubbed his hand slightly and then patted before pulling back. “Now help your mother chop these carrots.” Derek smiled and made his way around, he took the knife from her and tried to concentrate on the size of the pieces he was cutting. Talia moved around the kitchen, working to finish dinner. Her voice carried to Derek’s ears, “This introduction dinner will be good for us to get to know them.” Derek didn't look up. She reached up and patted the top of his head. “So try to play nice.” 

Derek considered swatting her hand away, but let it happen, smiling softly to himself. “I'll try, but I can’t say the same for Cora, Peter, or Malia.” 

Talia’s eyes narrowed almost playfully as she moved around the counter. She pointed a wooden spoon she was using towards Derek. “I'll handle those three, don’t you worry.” Derek only laughed. “Speaking of handling pups, where are your sisters? They should be helping.”

Derek shrugged. “Probably hiding. Maybe we should let them. Laura will probably burn all the food, or worse the whole house.” 

Talia’s laugh was light and her happiness seeped into Derek. He let the smell of pack wash over him as he chopped and tried to forget that the smell would soon be overwhelmed by strangers. He let out a sigh. “How many of them are there again?”

“Well…” Talia paused, causing Derek to look up. 

He groaned. “Come on. Are we taking in all of Beacon Hills?” 

“You hush.” She waved a hand at him, as if this would remove his annoyance. “Including the Spark, there are eight of them.” 

Derek’s knife clattered onto the counter. “Eight?” He looked at his mother with wide eyes, his eyebrows almost at his hairline. “So there are seven new werewolves.”

Talia looked sheepish, which was not a common look on her face. “As it turns out, the smaller pack seemed to have bonded to each other rather quickly and are completely inseparable in regards to a pack. They have been through a lot. Much of which, we had failed to shield them from. However, there are not seven werewolves. Only four of them are wolves.” 

Derek stared at her, waiting for an explanation. The conversation felt like it was becoming less and less real as words passed through his Mother’s lips. “What do you mean?”

“In all eight, there is the Spark, four wolves, one Banshee, one Kitsune, and one Kanima.” Talia turned away from him, seeming to busy herself with cooking, but Derek knew she was letting him process this information without have to meet his eye. “And all of them are around Cora and Malia’s age, I believe.”

“So we’re running a supernatural day care?” Was the only thing Derek could think to say. He regretted it the moment it left him. 

Talia turned around to face him, her demeanour every bit of the powerful alpha that she was. “They are our responsibility and from now on, they are our pack and our family, so you better start acting like it.” Derek felt himself cower slightly and at this she seemed to calm herself. “I know right now you see them as more younger siblings you didn’t ask for, but I can assure you they are not all that you expect. They have been through so much.” She reached out and ran a comforting hand over the back of Derek’s head, grounding him. “They deserve our kindness.”

Derek nodded, feeling guilty for wanting so badly to turn them away. He turned towards his mother. “What kind of things have they been through?” His curiosity got the best of him. 

Talia looked sad and pulled her hand down to his shoulder. “It isn’t my place to say.” Derek nodded again and Talia turned away to continue preparing dinner. Derek picked the knife back up.


	2. Introduction Dinner Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two packs finally meet and Derek doesn't know how to interact with boys that smell too enticing for their own good.

They set up for dinner outside. Even though the Hale House was big, it was not quite big enough to host this many people all at once. There were multiple round wooden tables set up around the backyard, and plenty of chairs to go around. Talia had set up the Kitchen and Dining Room to run like a buffet, a large number food spread out on every square inch. It smelled wonderful. 

The new pack arrived together, all smiles and playful laughter, though everyone could smell the anxiety pouring off of them in waves. Derek could smell it before they even got up the driveway. Half of them rode in a busted up blue jeep, that Derek was sure wasn’t at all safe, and the other half rode in what looked like a brand new Porsche. The cars were almost cartoonishly opposite from one another. The two boys driving them seemed just as different. Introductions were made and though Derek tried to keep his distance, he could overhear the conversations they were all pulled into. 

They all seemed nice enough. Scott, one of the wolves, and Kira, the Kitsune were almost too nice, but their smiles never felt fake or forced. They were making polite and horribly cheerful conversation with Derek’s parents and Derek could see them soon becoming the new favorites, over their own children. Derek understood. 

Jackson was the Kanima and while he seemed to want to be anywhere but here, he made civil conversation with the Hales, but generally stuck close to Lydia. Lydia was a whirlwind of girl. You could feel her power from her presence alone and even if she wasn’t supernatural, you might be a little scared of her. Derek could see a scar on her neck, a thin line that went all the way around, as if someone tried to strangle her. Derek was suddenly struck with the realization that he really had no idea what they had been through. Lydia always seemed to have a calculating look in her eyes whenever someone spoke to her. Derek wasn’t really sure if he trusted her. Unfortunately Laura had already found her, or she found Laura. All Derek knew is that he would put at least 20 feet in between him and that pair whenever they are together.

Three wolves huddled off the side, looking somewhat frightened of the proceedings. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. They only spoke to one of the Hales when they spoke to them, but other than that they kept to themselves, smiling and joking only with each other. It would take time, Derek could relate to that. He watched as Cora approached them. They didn't go still like they had when anyone else approached them. Isaac even smiled at her and pulled the chair next to him out for her to sit. It seemed very comfortable, familiar. 

But the one Derek couldn’t seem to stop watching was the Spark. Stiles moved with more energy than anyone he had ever seen. It was certainly an interesting thing to watch. His family seemed to find him the most amusing. Derek’s Grandmother had zeroed in on him early on, curious to know more about the boy, for he did not seem to fit with his reputation. She was always sticking her nose in business that she deemed interesting and from the playful look in her eyes and Stiles’ awkward laughter, Derek knew she was having fun teasing him. He was a little gangly and wild, but had broad shoulders and strong looking hands with long wiry fingers. His face made him look younger than he was, with big brown down eyes, moles scattered across his pale skin, and an upturned nose that looked far too innocent for someone that had been through as much as people say he had. Derek’s eyes kept finding their way over to him, tracking the scattered movement of his hands and the quick twists of his body as he spoke. From the distance, Derek could see the way his gaze would dart to a member of the newer pack every so often, as if making sure they were still there, that they were still safe. He also had tattoos and scars on the exposed skin of his arms. On his left forearm were dark runes that Derek couldn't make out and on the right was a large black tree. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite place it. 

“See something you like, my dear Nephew?” Peter said from behind him, making him jump a little. He turn his head to glare at his uncle. “Now, now don’t stop on my account.” He teased, his mouth pulling into an annoying and somewhat creepy smirk. “He is a beautiful boy.” Peter leaned in slightly, his voice barely above a whisper. “And he smells delectable.”

Derek shoved him away. “Go away, Peter.”

Peter put his hands up in mock surrender and backed up. His eyes darted away and back to Derek’s for a moment. “It seems Bambi is switching up the game. The predator becomes the prey.” He smiles again before turning around and walking off. 

Derek stands there for a moment, trying to piece together what his Uncle had meant, when a finger taps on his shoulder. He whips his head around and before he sees them he already knows who it is. Stiles Stilinski is standing in front of him, a crooked grin on his face and his light brown hair in a halo of the sunsets glow as it dips behind the trees. 

“You must be Derek.” He says as he reaches out a hand. Derek stares at it for a moment. “I’m Stiles Stilinski, Emissary in training.” Derek makes a grunting noise that doesn’t sound at all friendly, even to his own ears and looks away from Stiles’ hand, not reaching out to take it. Stiles lets it hang between them for another moment before letting it drop and clearing his throat awkwardly. “I can’t wait to learn about your family history. I hear the Hales are a big deal in the Werewolf world.” His confidence had dropped slightly, but he continued to speak. 

Derek snorted in response. It was odd for anyone in the supernatural world to not know about the Hales. They were almost like royalty. Derek found it a little refreshing. “You could say that.” He crossed his arms and looked away, hoping that someone in his family would come over and save him from having to look back at the glint in Stiles’ eyes and the small upturn of his mouth. Not to mention the smell. Peter wasn’t wrong when he said he smelled good. Derek couldn’t quite put a finger on what it was, but it reminded him of the warm, fresh smell of trees and the sharp scent of cinnamon. It smelled like earth and electricity all at once. It was almost overwhelming. 

“We’re kind of new to all the history. We were just kind of thrown in.” He moved his hands as if he was tossing something when he said it and he laughed a little, but it didn’t quite feel real. His eyes darted away from Derek to where Scott and Kira were, then to Lydia and Jackson, then to the other three, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. Then they were back on Derek.

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed as he watched the boy. “They’re safe here.” Stiles’ eyes widened slightly in surprise and his mouth opened as if to speak, but Derek interrupted him. “You’re our pack now too. We won’t let anything happen to them.” He paused for a moment. “Or you.” Stiles only stared and then finally he closed his mouth and nodded. Derek excused himself and turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the very beginning of the interaction with the two packs!! The dinner hasn't even happened yet, and Derek is already too interested in Stiles for his own good. I'm


	3. Introduction Dinner Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise as the packs meet, but it has nothing to do with the Hales. The new pack has to come to terms with joining strangers just as the Hales have to come to terms with bringing them in.

Something about the atmosphere had began to feel right. The previous smells of anxiety had lessened and everyone seemed to find their footing in awkward conversations. The sun was spilling golden light through the trees as it lowered and the temperature began to drop slightly along with it. Derek was beginning to get used to their smells mixing in with his family’s though it was still odd. The only scent that didn’t seem to blend was Stiles’. It stood out against all the rest, no matter where he was or how far away he moved from Derek. It was extremely unsettling.

They all sat at the tables assigned to them, because god forbid Derek’s Mother trust her children to integrate themselves amongst the new pack. Okay, maybe she was right. Derek would rather be anywhere but surrounded by strangers that he was expected to make small talk with. He took his assigned seat, as if he was in elementary school and immediately regretted it. The second he lowered himself into his chair and sat his food down, another person flung themselves into the one next to him. 

“Yo Derek!” Stiles said with smile that was just a little too bright. “I guess we’re table buddies.” He bumped his elbow against Derek’s and took a bite of his food that seemed too big for his mouth. His cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk as he chewed. 

“Stiles.” Derek greeted and took a drink of his water that was sitting on the table in front of him. 

Boyd, Erica, and Isaac came to sit at their table, across from Stiles and Derek. Isaac leaned over, looking at Stiles’ place card as he pulled out his own chair. “Stiles, what are you doing over here?” Stiles gave Isaac a warning look that he either didn’t notice or completely ignored. “I thought Malia was supposed to sit with us.” Stiles glared harder and Isaac smirked just a little bit. “That is her name on the place card, is it not?” Erica laughed and leaned on the arm of Boyd’s chair, who seemed unconcerned with the proceedings. Derek liked him the best. “Or did I read it wrong just now?”

Derek leaned over slightly to look at the place card. He could make out an “M” before Stiles hand moved across it smoothly. It then read, “Stiles Stilinski”. Derek blinked in surprise. Stiles smiled at Isaac. “I guess you read it wrong.” Isaac rolled his eyes and slumped down in his chair slightly. 

“But…” Derek heard himself say. He pointed towards the place card. “There was an M.” He tried to think if he read it wrong, but he was sure he hadn’t. 

Isaac huffed. “He always uses magic to cheat. It said Malia. I saw it.”

Erica’s smile looked almost predatory. “Aw Stiles. Don’t tell me you changed the name just to sit near us.” Her gaze shifted to Derek and she looked him up and down slowly. Derek suddenly felt very uncomfortable by the attention. “Or was it to sit next to Derek, hm?” 

Stiles practically squawked. “I do not cheat!” He crossed his arms and pouted slightly. “Maybe it just had my real name on it? Did you ever think of that?” 

Erica and Isaac gasped in unison. Boyd suddenly looked slightly more interested than he did before. He leaned forward slightly. “So you’re saying your real name starts with an M?”

Stiles looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open slightly. “N-no!” No one seemed to believe him. “It doesn’t!”

“Stiles isn’t your real name?” Derek said, unable to hold back his curiosity. 

Stiles laughed at the question. “God, no! Stiles is nickname I gave myself as a kid. My real name is a polish monstrosity.” 

“And now we know it starts with an M. That narrows it down.” Erica laughed and leaned back in her chair. 

Isaac looked at Derek and seemed to notice his confused expression. “Stiles refuses to tell us what his real name is. So we started a betting pool. Every time you make a guess and get it wrong, you put in $5. Whoever gets it right, wins the pool.”

Boyd nodded. “We’re up to almost $300.” 

“You won’t even know if you get it right!” Stiles threw his arms out. “I’m not gonna tell you.”

“Good thing your Dad said he would tell us if we got it right.” Erica said, before taking a bite of her food. 

Derek could hear Stiles mumble “traitor” under his breath. 

Isaac shook his head. They all ate in relative silence. Derek could see Stiles’ leg bouncing under the table and it looked physically painful for him to not be speaking for the moment. He watched the three at the table and then his eyes bounced away again, still nervous. It seemed to calm him down slightly, just knowing his Pack was okay. The silence stretched longer, only the clank of silverware coming from their table. His family must have noticed. Because Laura had decided to interrupt their quiet. 

“Hello!” She said from behind Isaac. No one seemed to notice that she was there, all to engrossed in their meals or for Stiles, looking at the others. They all startled. It would have been almost funny if their fear wasn’t so real. Stiles jumped up, his chair knocked back and his stance defensive. Erica and Boyd were holding hands so tightly that Derek was a little afraid they would crack. Isaac had curled in on himself slightly, hunched over his own plate. He kept his eyes down. Derek and Laura’s eyes met, surprise written across both their faces.

Stiles was the first to realize their mistake. “God, you scared the shit out of me!” He tried to laugh, but there was still something tense about him, the hard line of his shoulders, the tightness of his clenched fists. He sat back down. “Sorry about that.”

“No. No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Laura looked worried, her gaze falling on the other three. “I just came over to see how everyone was doing.” She tried to seem friendly, non-threatening. It had never been one of Laura’s strong suits. There was always something about her that seemed powerful and she had been practicing on making that a comforting thing rather than a dominating one around the new pack. 

Erica and Boyd calmed slightly and Erica smiled. “We’re great. You guys have an amazing house.” For a moment, to Derek, she had looked so tired. 

Stiles quietly reached over and put a gentle hand on Isaac’s wrist. Isaac took a breath and looked up. Stiles nodded as if to reassure his safety and then slowly pulled his hand back. Isaac seemed to come back to himself. He cleared his throat. “We’re not dead, so we’re doing as good as can be expected.” His mouth turned up in a sarcastic smile. “No matter how nice your house is.” Isaac’s tone was a little clipped. Stiles looked at him as if he had lost his mind and kicked him from under the table. It was an odd change from their previous behavior a moment ago. Isaac yelped. “What was that for?” 

“Are you serious?” Stiles asked. “Quit being a dick.” 

“Hey she asked!” He crossed his arms. “I just answered.” He slumped further down into his chair. “I didn’t want to be here.”

Stiles leaned forward in his chair, his voice lower than it was before, not that it mattered considering every one with supernatural hearing could still hear him just fine. “If an actual pack doesn’t take us in, we’re as good as dead.” The air crackled slightly as he spoke. It felt like a warning and Derek wasn’t sure he even realized it was happening. 

Isaac’s face had gone defensive, his hands clenching the arms of his chair and he was leaning forward, his jaw clenched tightly. But it was Erica who spoke. “Well, we have survived this long.” She was twirling her hair in one hand and she wasn’t looking at the group, as if she was trying to appear disinterested. “Maybe we don’t need this.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You weren’t saying that when I was pulling chinese ring dangers out of your chest!” He said it louder than he obviously meant to. Everyone in the yard stopped moving, all the sound stopping. Derek felt the hair on the arms stand up. The electricity in the air made his fingers tingle. Stiles took a breath and stood up. He closed his eyes for a moment. 

Everyone in both Packs were watching them and Talia stood up, ready to step in if need be. Derek looked at Laura who was watching Stiles with wide eyes, at a loss for what to do. Scott was behind Stiles in an instant. “Hey man.” He tried to put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, but he shook it off and stepped back. “Stiles?” His voice was calm and sure. For a moment, Derek thought he might make a good alpha in his own right. 

“I can’t right now.” Stiles was saying and shaking his head. He turned and walked off into the woods quickly. With every step the air seemed less charged and the grass underneath Stiles’ seat was scorched and charred. Derek looked from the ground to Laura and then to Scott, who looked worried and apologetic. 

“I’m sorry about that.” He was saying. “Sometimes Stiles…” He thought over his next words. “Deaton says his power is unchecked. He doesn’t have anything to ground him when he gets emotional.”

“He doesn’t have an anchor.” Derek said and Scott looked at him with what could only be described as sad puppy dog eyes. He nodded. 

“This is new for all of us.” He looked pointedly at Isaac who cowered slightly, looking away. “But it is for the best.” There was something about Scott that was soft, yet commanding. Derek respected that in him and suddenly it made sense that him and Stiles were best friends. They had a balance to them. 

Laura shook herself out of her surprise. “We want you all to feel welcome. We are happy to accommodate any of your needs. It’s no problem.” 

Scott nodded. “Thank you.” He looked towards the spot in the woods that Stiles had disappeared. “I should go after him.” Scott moved around the table, giving a polite wave and jogged into the woods. 

Laura gave Derek a worried look and he shrugged. He knew this wasn’t a good idea. He took bite of his food, trying to ignore the overwhelming scent of anxiety around him. Laura huffed and rolled her eyes at his indifference before stomping off. The three wolves at the table watched him nervously for a moment and then slowly began to eat their own food. This was certainly going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I'm really into this story. It has more angst than I'm used to doing in fics, but I pretty much only do angst in other mediums so it's really interesting. 
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	4. A Real Page Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is practically ambushed in his own library. Stiles just doesn't want to hurt anyone.

So the Dinner wasn’t a total disaster. After Scott was able to coax Stiles back to the party, everyone seemed rather calm, though it felt more like they were walking on eggshells than actually enjoying themselves. Stiles was the best at pretending nothing had happened. He laughed and joked and spoke faster than most people could keep up with. He would jump from subject to subject, always talking, always moving. It seemed like a distraction for the group’s benefit more than his own. He didn’t try to approach Derek again. 

The night came and went and Derek was glad it was over. He realized the next day, however, that this new pack wasn’t something that could be so easily ignored. 

Derek was sitting in the library of the Hale house, flipping through the pages of a book that smelled like leather and seemed older than the house itself, it very well might have been. It was thick and heavy in his hands and it was easy to lose himself in the words on the page and the cozy atmosphere of the room. There weren’t many windows in the library so the only light was from lamps, one on an end table beside a red leather couch, one on a writing desk and one in the center of a long brown table. The only window was across the room, it wasn’t very long, but it was tall and it let the late morning light spill into the room and onto the dark wood of the table. Derek was sitting in a maroon armchair near the couch, the farthest seat from the window, his back to the door. 

He should have heard them coming, should have smelled them coming, but he didn’t. He was too engrossed in what he was reading. The door burst open, making him jump a little. 

“I’m telling you Lyds, the guy hates me.” Stiles came in first, his neck twisted at an uncomfortable looking angle to look back at Lydia who was following behind. The door shut with a soft thud.

Lydia scoffed. Stiles faced forward again and walks right by Derek. “He doesn’t hate you.” She walked past him slightly, not looking back him, and stopped. “You don’t hate him do you, Derek?” He knew he was being addressed, but was too surprised to say anything. 

“Derek isn’t here Lyd-” Stiles finally looked back, his previous look of confusion, morphing into terror, and he jumped a foot off the ground. Derek could hear his heart skip a beat and then pick up speed. “Oh my god, Derek!” He clutched his chest dramatically. “You can’t do that to a guy, man! Are you trying to kill me?”

Derek lifted a hand, his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. “You’re in my house.” Indignation bled into his tone, despite his internal efforts at remaining civil. 

Stiles flailed slightly, his arms moving around himself in a flurry. “That doesn’t mean you gotta hide in the shadows, being a creeper.”

“I live here.” Derek gritted out. “This is my family’s library.” He tried to emphasize his earlier point. “I wasn’t being a… creeper…” The word felt odd coming out of his own mouth. “I was reading.”

Stiles attention was suddenly derailed. “Oh, what are you reading?” He moved over to Derek, his eyes zeroed in on the book in his hands. Stiles leaned over him, looking at the pages. Derek tried to fight the urge to lean away from him, or worse, lean into him. He could feel the warmth coming off of him and that intoxicating scent was even more overwhelming this close. Derek could see the long expanse of Stiles’ neck, open and unguarded in front of him. He had moles that trailed down off his cheek, over his jaw, and down his neck. Derek found himself wondering if the trail kept going below the neckline of his shirt. “It’s in Spanish.” He heard Stiles say. Derek looked away just before Stiles turned his head to look at him and he silently thanked his timing. He’s not sure if he could handle Stiles’ eyes that close up. “You read Spanish?” He sounded more impressed than mocking, but the teasing was still present, if only a little. Derek doubted Stiles could say anything without a little teasing behind it. 

He cleared his throat. “Yeah.” He looked up to find Lydia watching him with a knowing look. “I studied it in college.” Lydia raised an eyebrow at him, seemingly unimpressed.

Stiles didn’t notice. “I can read Polish, Latin, French, and just a little bit of Archaic Latin that Lydia has been teaching me.” He said it in such a dismissive tone, that Derek suddenly wasn’t sure if he had heard him right. Derek’s eyebrows rose, both surprised and impressed by the boy leaning close to him. 

“Archaic Latin?” He looked to Lydia. 

She only shrugged. “I got bored with regular Latin.” She moved from where she was standing, bored with the conversation that had been happening. She sat bag down on one of the chairs before drifting off to the shelves. 

Stiles attention had, surprisingly, not so easily shifted away. “Can you speak any Spanish?” Derek nodded. “That’s cool. I’m pretty bad at speaking different languages. I can only really speak broken Polish, but that’s only because my Babcia couldn’t speak English very well.” 

Derek finally let his eyes drifted up to Stiles’ face. He was grinning down at him and something in Derek twisted. He closed his book and stood up quickly, trying to put some distance in between him and the other boy. “Do you guys need help finding anything?” He addressed Lydia, too afraid to look directly at Stiles again. 

She barely glanced back at them,, her red hair falling off her shoulder and down her back in waves as she shifted. She already had two books in her hands, both in languages Derek didn’t understand. “I’m just looking. We’re really here for Stiles.” 

Derek let himself look back at him. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked almost nervous. Derek raised his eyebrows in question. Stiles’ pulled one hand out and scratched at his chin and looked away from Derek. “Anything you have on Emissaries, Sparks, or Magic users.” Derek nodded. Stiles continued in a small voice. “Specifically how to subdue them or repress magic.” 

“Are you having a problem with another Emissary?” Derek felt oddly protective at the thought. “If so, my family can help you.”

Stiles laughed, but there was no humor behind it. It sounded hollow. “Not exactly.” He looked back at Derek. “It’s for me.” 

Derek was taken aback. He looked at Lydia for some sort of answer, but she was flipping through a book with a sad look on her face. When she didn’t look up, Derek turned back to Stiles. “Why?” He couldn’t hold back his confusion. Stiles shrugged. “Why would you want to repress your magic?”

“I don’t have a handle on it. If I can’t learn to control it, I shouldn’t have it. I don’t want anyone else…” He stopped, his eyes darting away. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me.” Stiles waved his hand, dismissing him. “Look, it’s not a big deal.” Stiles tried to grin again, but it wasn’t the same. Derek could see the dark circles under his eyes and the emptiness that was hidden by shades of light brown. It wasn’t often, but Derek kept having glimpses of this new pack, every so often he could see just how tired they looked, just how broken. 

Derek wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t even know Stiles. He couldn’t provide comfort. It wasn’t his place to offer advice and even if he could, he wouldn’t know what to say. But for some reason, he felt like he should be doing something. He nodded, making a sound of acknowledgment. He suddenly felt angry for the pack, felt angry for Stiles. This wasn’t fair. He dropped his book on the table and stomped out of the room, leaving the door wide open as he left. 

Lydia and Stiles stared after him in shock. Derek could just barely hear Stiles say, “I told you he hates me.”, as he made his way out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is getting protective of the new babies! But one in particular. I love protective Derek tbh. He also has no idea how to handle his emotions. I wonder what he's going to do ??
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story.  
> Feel free to comment!!


	5. Soft Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets irrationally protective of Stiles.

The run was a blur of trees, streets, cars, and maybe a couple people yelling. Derek really didn’t register them. All he could hear was his heart beating in his ears and the quick thuds of his feet slamming against asphalt and dirt and pavement, pushing his faster and further. Before he knew it, he was bursting into the waiting room of Deaton’s Vet Clinic. He was could feel a light sheen of sweat that had formed on his forehead and his chest was heaving as he panted. Waiting pet owner’s heads snapped up to him, all with matching looks of astonishment and fear. Derek froze, suddenly sobered to what he was doing, very aware of how insane he must have appeared. He looked around. One woman pulled her Chihuahua closer to her chest as if Derek would try to eat it at any moment. 

“Derek, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Deaton had stepped out from the back and was looking at him with his normal irritatingly calm expression. 

Derek pointed a finger at him. “We need to talk.”

Deaton stepped forward and opened the small swinging door attached to the desk, so Derek could pass through the Mountain ash. He held it open for him. “Well, come in then.” Derek passed through and into the back room. He felt his pulse slowly dropping, anger bleeding from him, a little at a time, yet never quite leaving. He turned and faced Deaton as he entered and crossed his arms. “What is it Derek?”

“You were supposed to be helping him.” Were the first words out of Derek’s mouth. He felt overwhelmed with frustration. He let silence fall between them. 

Deaton busied himself with various jars on the counter, his back to Derek. “I don’t know who you are talking about.” Derek stayed silent. Deaton said quiet for a moment before saying, “I have many talents, but mind reading isn’t one of them.”

Derek grunted, frustrated with himself for not truly knowing what he was trying to say. “Stiles.” He took a breath. “You were supposed to be helping Stiles.” 

Deaton finally turned to face him. “I am helping Stiles. I’ve been training him for months.” 

The anger was gradually coming back to Derek, but that isn’t an uncommon effect of trying to have a conversation with Deaton. “Then why is he looking for ways to subdue himself or repress his magic? How is that helping him?” He asked through gritted teeth, his voice raising slightly. 

Deaton seemed unconcerned. “You’d have to ask him that. I can assure you, I did not suggest these things to him. But Stiles’ magic belongs to no one but himself. He should be able to choose what to do with it.” His eyes met Derek’s, calm and unwavering. “Stiles is an extremely powerful Spark. He has more power than I have ever seen in someone so young and he has been through more than most.” He took on the same sad expression that everyone seemed to when they spoke about the small pack’s past. He paused as if he was uncertain if he should say something. “His magic has had a high price and costed him the lives of others before.” Deaton’s gaze seemed more intense, boring into Derek. “If I’m not mistaken, you would be someone who could understand having the blood of a loved one on your hands.” 

Derek froze, suddenly taken aback. He didn’t like to think about it, didn’t like to dwell on the things that hurt that much, that made him feel so guilty. He tried to push down the sick feeling in his stomach. He stepped closer to Deaton, rage bubbling inside of him, his fist balled tightly at his sides, claws coming out and digging into his palm. “Help him or I swear I will-”

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence, Derek.” Talia’s voice washed over him and he felt a cold dread. He stepped back from Deaton slowly, not taking his eyes off of him. “Go home.” That was all she said, her face hard and her voice commanding. He had no choice but to obey. 

Derek made his way home, through the waiting room filled with curious glances and the woods until, with heavy feet, he made his way into the house. When he walked into the living room, he was met with a smirking Laura. He groaned. “You’re so dead.” Derek could hear the laugh waiting to bubble out in her voice. He rolled his eyes and huffed. “What were you thinking, baby bro?” He shook his head. Honestly, he had no idea. 

His mother came into the house not long after, her anger held behind respectful composure that she always had in public, that was now starting to crack. “Derek Hale, what were you doing? You run out of the house, all the way across town, almost getting hit by cars, to yell at and threaten are friend and emissary in his place of business! I got five calls from people telling me you were running around like a madman. What has gotten into you?”

Derek ducked his head, shame and guilty flowing into him. “It won’t happen again.”

Talia sighed. While Derek could still feel her anger, she looked a little defeated. “You can’t know that.” She thought it over for a moment. “I hadn’t realized you had bonded with the new members so quickly.”

Derek’s head snapped up, his eyebrows pulled down in confusion. “I haven’t.” He looked back at Laura, as if she would provide a reason for the conclusion their Mother had came too. Laura, as always was no help. She was leaning on the arm of the couch, her arms crossed, with a smug and teasing look on her face. 

Talia raised an eyebrow at him. “Then why were you so protective of them? Why defend them against someone we trust?” She seemed genuinely curious to his reasoning, but he was at a loss for words. “A wolf doesn’t fall that far into their protective instincts if they don’t care.” Derek opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He didn’t know why he had done it. 

He wished he had said something, because Laura chose that moment to pipe in. “Oh, it’s not all of them. It’s just Stiles.” She said his name in a sing song voice that made Derek grind his teeth. 

Talia looked surprised. She watched Derek carefully, waiting for him to argue the suggestion or protest. When Derek didn’t answer, her features morphed into something softer, more Mother than Alpha. “Derek, is that true? Is is just Stiles you care for?” 

Derek groaned and put his face in his hands. “No! He’s an annoying kid. He talks all the time and he has no sense of personal space. I don’t care about him at all.” He let his hands fall away and let out a breath. “You said we had failed them.” He paused. “And that we wouldn’t fail them again.” His Mother nodded in understanding. “We’re failing him already.”

The two women were silent and Derek crossed his arms, hoping they would let this go quickly. He wasn’t so lucky. “I will speak to Deaton, but Derek” She smiled at him fondly. “it’s okay if you care for the boy.” The tense air felt lighter. 

Laura laughed loudly and suddenly, as if she had been holding it in. “Derek has a soft spot for Stiles!” She cackled and Derek watched his Mother try and fight back a smile. 

Derek groaned and closed his eyes. “I don’t.” The protest sounded weak to his own ears. 

His mother leaned forward, her hand wrapping around the back of his neck and pulled him forward. She planted a kiss on his forehead. “Oh sweetheart. It’s good you care. He is pack now. Just remember, so are the rest of them.” 

Derek shook his head as his Mom stepped back. Laura slapped his back. “Yeah Der-bear don’t focus all of your gooey insides on Stiles.” She had an exaggerated pout on her face. “Save some love for the rest of us.” She pinched his cheek, making Derek wince. 

He pushed her off of him and she laughed and pushed him back. Before he knew it, she was tackling him and they were rolling around on the floor like they had when they were kids. Derek found himself laughing. Laura had one of his arms behind his back when he heard his Mother sigh, though Derek knew she was smiling, and said “Try not to break anything.” She walked out of the room.

Derek flipped Laura off of him. Both of them scrambled up. She came at him and kneed him in the side and then swept her leg under him, knocking him off his feet. He fell back with a huff, taking a lamp, that had been sitting on the end table, down with him. There was a loud crash and both of them froze, waiting to hear their Mother’s yelling. 

“What did I just say!” She said from the other room, her footsteps heading back. Derek and Laura both let out a laugh. Laura looked at him for a moment and then darted for the back door. He jumped up and followed behind her. 

They pushed by their Dad who was walking in, glasses slipping down his nose and his attention focused on the papers in his hands. He looked up as they moved past. Laura shouted, “Hi Dad! Bye Dad!” They just made it to the treeline when their Mother entered the room, hands on her hips. Their Dad looked at her with his eyebrows raised in question. 

She shook her head and pointed at him. “They are grown adults and they still act like children.”

He made his way towards her smiling warmly and let out a chuckle. “Let’s hope they never stop.” He kissed her cheek and she smiled slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love emotionally constipated Derek, I swear. I love Laura and what the fandom has created to her be and I love the idea of them being annoying siblings for each other. 
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	6. Scrimage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new pack and the Hale children go head to head. Just a bunch of dumb carefree children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've been really busy with school. I hope you enjoy it.

Derek stood at his window on the second floor and looked down at the back yard. The sun was bright and highlighted the yellowing of the grass nicely. The whole day had an almost bronze hue about it that only came with the end of Summer and the beginning of Autumn. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched the new members of the pack train. Well at least that’s what they were supposed to be doing. 

Scott and Stiles, with matching grins, were trying to take down Boyd and Jackson. The trick to it was none of them were allowed to use their hands. Jackson and Boyd looked more annoyed than anything, but were participating nonetheless, hands carefully held behind their backs. Stiles had been knocked onto the ground more than anyone, dirt and grass clinging to his clothes, and yet his smile never faltered. 

Lydia sat off to the side, a large book she probably got from the Hale library in her hands. Every so often she would glance up to watch the others. Erica and Isaac were taking turns playing with Kira’s katana. There were a few times one of them would swing it wildly and Kira would have to jump back, an anxious look on her face, but she would smile anyways and try to teach them how to move it properly. Everything about them seemed young, full of energy and light.

“You’re being creepy again.” Cora’s voice came from behind him. 

He glanced over his shoulder at her. She was leaning in the doorway, her hair pulled back and her arms crossed over her chest. She looked as serious as she always did, but Derek knew when he was being teased. “I’m not being creepy.”

“Yeah, lurking in your room and staring moodily out your window at them isn’t creepy at all.” Sarcasm dripped off of her tongue. She rolled her eyes. “They’re not diseased. Just come outside and help us train them already.” She sounded more annoyed with him than anyone else would have. She didn’t have Laura or their Mom’s gentleness. She was blunt and impatient. Derek kind of liked that more. 

Derek turned to look back out the window, thinking it over. His eyes roamed over the group and then were suddenly caught on Stiles, who was looking back at him, right up into the window. Derek felt very exposed even at that distance. The edge of Stiles’ mouth curved up slightly and he lifted his hand to gesture for Derek to come down. 

“Okay. I guess I could help.” Derek cleared his throat and went to leave the room. 

Cora groaned. “God, you are into Stilinski aren’t you? I was hoping Laura was wrong.” 

Derek pushed at her arm slightly. “I’m not into him.” 

Cora pushed back at him and moved past him to the stairs. “Sure you’re not. Is that why you ran all the way to Deaton’s to yell at him over how he wasn’t helping Stiles?” 

Derek huffed and followed behind her through the house. “Laura needs to learn to keep her mouth shut.” 

They stepped out of the house and into the yard. Everyone had turned to stare at them. Well, stare at Derek really. Stiles was grinning and Derek’s stomach dropped slightly. “Did you really?” He asked, seeming way too excited. 

Derek stopped short in surprise, his body locking up. “Could you-” He hooked a thumb over his shoulder to point back into the house. He turned to Cora. “Could he-” She rolled her eyes. 

“I couldn’t hear you.” Stiles supplied, but Derek didn’t let himself be thankful. Stiles pointed towards the group of Werewolves who looked torn between sheepish and smug. “But they could.”

Derek felt his ears heat up, but tried to keep his expression neutral, though it may have looked more angry than anything. “Whatever.” He could hear Cora snicker beside him. “Aren’t you supposed to be training?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Well, why don’t you show us what you got, Sourwolf?” Derek raised his eyebrows at the challenge and the group let out mocking “oohs” at them, but he kept his eyes on Stiles. 

He stepped out on the grass, slow and deliberate. “Fine.” Stiles’ grin bloomed into a full on smile. “Cora, go get Laura and Malia.” She disappeared back into the house. “Us four Hales, against all of you.” He pointed his finger and moved it slowly across the group.

Stiles scoffed, his whole head moving back with the force of it. “Oh you’re so on.” They all looked a little smug. That wouldn’t last long. 

\------

They divided themselves across the yard, Derek, Laura, Cora, and Malia on one side and Scott, Kira, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac on the other. Lydia kept off to the side, watching every move they made, every flinch, every twitch. Stiles stood a little ways behind the group, as if he was being protected, like the king in a game of chess. From the way magic was coming off of him in waves, Derek might dare to guess he was more of the Queen, the most powerful piece on the board. He could tell, even from the distance that Stiles was smirking at him, challenging him. 

“Keep an eye out for Stilinski.” Cora kept her voice barely above a whisper so the Hales were the only ones who could hear. She was familiar with the other pack in a way the others weren’t. “He’s a quick thinker, probably the ADHD. Don’t let him out of your sight for too long.” 

Laura hooked a thumb towards Derek. “Der-bear here can distract him.” Derek looked at her, his eyebrows pulled down in confusion. “What? Like this isn’t about him trying to play with you.” She shimmied in a ridiculous way. “You’re not the only one with a crush.”

Derek shoved at her shoulder, his jaw clenched tightly and his ears burning. “Shut up.”

Lydia seemed to be doing the same thing Cora was doing, informing the pack of the other’s strategy, their weaknesses. All eyes were trained on her and her lips were moving just slightly. Stiles had moved closed to her so he could hear. 

“Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson are all brute force. They have some finesse, but they’d rather charge first ask questions later.” Cora continued, ignoring her sibling’s interruption. 

“They should be easy to take out, use that against them.” Laura nodded. 

Cora smiled just slightly. “Maybe. Now Scott and Kira look sweet, but they don’t know they’re own strength. Kira has powers we’re not familiar with and Scott won’t go down easy.” 

“What about Lydia?” Laura asked. 

Malia scoffed. “She’s a Banshee and a bookworm. She won’t join the fight. She might break a nail.” 

Laura watched the redhead from across the yard, watched how everyone looked towards her. “No.” Laura’s voice was confident. “She’s in charge. She’ll be one of the last ones standing.”

Derek crossed his arms. “Scott’s their leader. They follow him, it’s not Lydia.” 

Laura rolled her eyes as if her train of thought was obvious. “Scott would be the Alpha, he can lead and hold them together. Stiles is smart and powerful, but he’s too unpredictable and they don’t listen to him.” She paused, her eyes finally coming back to the Hales. “She’s the brains. She knows what to do and how to do it. I’m willing to bet she’s the thing that has kept them alive this long. She may not look like she’s in the fight, but she is. Watch her.”

The events that followed were whole heartedly unexpected by Derek. The new pack could certainly hold their own. But the Hales were not defenseless. They had the fact that they were born wolves and their extensive training all their lives on their side. However, the small pack had a desperate sort of fighting, the kind of fighting you only learn by experience, by necessity.

The rules had been pretty simple. If you get knocked down and didn’t immediately get up, or if you stepped out of the bounds of the yard, you were out. You could use whatever resources you had at your disposal. Currently, Derek and Laura were the only Hales left in the fight. Malia took out Jackson and Kira before a root of a tree had lifted off of the ground and flung her out of bounds. Stiles had only smirked when she shouted at him. Cora tricked Boyd and Isaac into pushing each other out of bounds, but didn’t account for Erica and ended up on the ground for longer than was allowed. Laura took out Erica pretty easily after that and focused her attention on Scott, who was knocked down more often than standing, but no matter how hurt he was, he always got back up quickly. 

That left Scott, Stiles, and Lydia in total. Derek had never been the most agile of the Hales and yet he found himself spending every second of the fight dodging magic thrown at him and stray tree roots. He kept his eyes trained on Stiles, listening to rabbiting of his heart and smelling the spike of excitement in the air around him. He was smirking, obviously enjoying torturing Derek like this. 

He heard Laura shout and suddenly he realized his mistake. He had taken his eyes off of Lydia. He glanced back just in time to see Lydia and Scott try to toss Laura out of bounds, but she was never one to go down easy. She dug her claws into both their arms and yanked, causing them all to tumble out of bounds together, with matching expressions surprise. 

Stiles’ laugh is what brought Derek back to him. He jumped back, feeling the sting of magic just barely grazing against his arm and the hair on the back of his neck stand up from the electricity of it. 

Stiles was smiling, like he seemed to always be doing, carefree and wild. “Guess it’s just you and me, Big Guy.” He flicked his wrist and another tree root ripped itself from the dirt under Derek. 

Derek let it push under him and used it to lift his weight off the ground. He felt the force of it. He shifted and let it catapult him towards the Spark. His body collided with Stiles’, knocking them both to the ground. He heard a soft “Oof” pass through the other boy’s lips and the cheers from the sidelines, as they fell. 

Stiles was a warm line of heat under him and Derek had to keep himself from thinking how nice it felt. He lifted up on his elbow to make sure Stiles was alright, their noses close enough to brush together, their breath mingling together in a way that made Derek feel a little light headed. His eyes were bright, his soft looking lips tilted up on one side. They stared at each other for a long moment and Derek forgot how to speak, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth, tasting like cinnamon and electricity. 

Stile tilted his head to the side, his eyes soft. His pale skin looked flushed and Derek felt the urge to slide his fingers over the apple of his cheek. Someone cleared their throat behind him, making Derek jump slightly. “Uhh..” He scrambled off of Stiles, his ears burning and suddenly away of the position they were. Though embarrassed, he still had enough dignity left to reach out his hand to help the other boy up. 

Stiles’ hand felt hot against his and when he winked Derek felt himself blush even harder than before. “Draw?”

Derek nodded, not fulling believing he would have disagreed with anything Stiles asked. He heard Laura protest behind him, but he didn’t think it was necessary to look anywhere, but Stiles at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty soft, pretty fluffy. But mark my words the angst is coming. 
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	7. Softly Lit and Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek spend a little time together. Everything is soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied just a little bit! This chapter is pretty fluffy, but the angst will 100% be delved into in the next chapter. 
> 
> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I am a horrible college kid trying to keep my head above water. Thank you to everyone who has been patient with me!

Stiles seemed to feel more comfortable at the Hale house after the first day of training. He was everywhere Derek turned. He wasn’t sure if it was blessing or a curse. Right now he was spread out on the couch, limbs taking up more space than necessary, and smelling better than anyone had a right to. 

“Hey, Der-bear!” He practically shouted when Derek walked into the room. His smile was bright and teasing. His long fingers were twisting at an intricate leather knot he was tying and there were powders and liquids in clear glass bottles scattered on the coffee table. 

“Don’t call me that.” He crossed his arms, trying to ignore the tightness of his chest. 

Stiles practically pouted. “Don’t be like that. You can admit you don’t hate me now.” He wiggled his eyebrows and heat rose to Derek’s ears.

He let out a huff. “Not gonna happen.” 

Stiles only laughed, his head tilted back just slightly, showing off the pale column of his neck. “Oh come on. I have all this homework because of you.” He gestured to the materials scattered in front of him. For a moment, Derek felt a little guilty, but Stiles didn’t sound angry, not even a little. 

“So you’re not quitting the?” He tried not to sound to hopefully. 

Stiles looked down at what he was doing. “Nah, not now at least.” 

Derek shifted towards Stiles, trying to peek at the things in front of him. “What are you doing?”

Stiles shrugged. “A protective charm. Pretty simple stuff, but effective.” Stiles focused his attention on the knots. Derek sat on the arm of the chair closest to where Stiles was sitting, watching him. “I could do this in my sleep. Deaton has me going back to the basics as if I can't do more. I think he's trying to Mr. Miyagi me. He knows I've done this loads of times. I mean, the amount of protective charms I’ve made since…” He trailed off, his face dropping suddenly. He was quiet for a long moment. Derek didn't move, didn't want to startle him. He cleared his throat and smiled wider than seemed comfortable, obviously trying to lighten the mood again, but his eyes still looked sad. “But whatever, you can never have too much protection I guess.” 

Derek only nodded. He wanted to ask what Stiles had been about to say, but he didn't. He held his tongue. 

Silence fell between them and Stiles continued his work for a moment before standing. He stepped into Derek’s space, his eyes cast downwards on the twisted leather in his hands. He looked almost embarrassed. “Here, give me your hand.”

Derek raised an eyebrow in question, keeping his arms crossed tightly. 

Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes at Derek’s reluctance. “Come on, what do you think I'm gonna do, bite your finger off?” Stiles smirked and his scent spiked slightly. “Unless you're into your fingers in my mouth?” He winked as if his sole mission was to ruin Derek’s life.

Derek, the smooth guy that he is, choked on his own spit, his ears aflame and his eyes wide. 

When he finished coughing, Stiles laughed. “A simple no would be enough.” He teased, not meeting Derek’s eyes.

“That's not-” Derek tried to get out, but Stiles just grabbed his arm, cutting off his sentence.

“Just trust me okay?” Stiles tied the intricately knotted leather around his wrist with a gentleness Derek didn't know he was capable of. “There.” Stiles let his hands drop away after a moment too long of holding Derek's arm. His fingers left a warmth on Derek’s skin. He stared down at his wrist and Stiles shifted on his feet. “Now you're protected. You know, to an extent. It won't bring you back from the dead or anything, but it'll repel any curse or hex, basically anything dark magic related.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. 

Derek felt warm all over. He touched the charm on his wrist in awe and suddenly felt incredibly undeserving. “Maybe you should give it to someone else. I'm sure they might need it more than me.”

Stiles laughed, almost nervously. “Well that one is kind of made specifically for you… It won't work for anyone else.”

“Oh.” Was all that came out of Derek’s mouth. The leather felt cool against his wrist. The new weight felt like a comfort. The magic was subtle, but Derek could still feel it throbbing slightly, like a heartbeat. 

Stiles hooked a thumb over his shoulder towards the back door. “I gotta get more herbs from the woods, do you wanna come?” 

Derek nodded, trying to hold on to what little casual air he could muster. Stiles led the way, his hands always moving, tapping out a rhythm on his jeans or flailing through the air as he spoke. Derek watched him and listened, not offering much in way of conversation. Stiles didn’t seem to mind. 

“I’ve done loads of spells before.” Stiles was saying. “Charms and runes are pretty easy if you have enough power behind it. The more powerful the spark, the more effective the magic, obviously. But I can do magic without them too. Deaton says it’s pretty rare for someone to be able to do magic without some sort of channel, like a spell or something. Magic is too chaotic, it has to be concentrated on something.” He laughed slightly. “I’ve never been one for concentration ADHD and all. It’s more controlled now, but if I was every upset as a kid, it was wild.” He spun to Derek, a whirlwind of a boy. His eyes were bright and full of amusement. “Did I tell you I broke Jackson’s leg once?” 

Derek smiled a little at that. Jackson certainly wasn’t in Derek’s favor. He was entitled and whiny. “I’m sure he deserved it.” 

“Oh he definitely did. We were in the 3rd Grade and he was dating Lydia, who I was in love with.” Derek felt his heart sink a little at that. “Scott helped me pick flowers for her. We got chased a couple of times for stealing out of Mrs. Cooper’s garden.” He laughed again, but looked away from Derek, as if he could see the memories in front of him. “I gave them to Lydia on the playground. She said something about flowers without wrapping or a vase being dirty, but she took them anyways. Jackson, like the dick he is, took the flowers and stomped all over them.” He shrugged and put his hands into his pockets. “Of course I started to cry. Scott saw this all happen and before I knew it he was tackling Jackson to the ground. It was amazing!” They moved through treeline, the shade making the air chilly. 

“Scott sounds like a good friend.”

“He’s the best. But Jackson was tougher, broke his nose. I was so mad. I couldn’t even think. Next thing I know a tree root pushes up out of the ground and wraps around Jackson’s ankle. Snap!” Stiles shook his head. “I felt bad after. I knew it was me. I don’t know how, but I did. But then he came back to school and everyone wanted to sign his cast and Lydia was doting on him left and right. I didn’t feel very bad after that.” 

Derek chuckled a little. “So you have a thing for trees?”

Stiles looked confused for a moment and Derek looked pointedly at the tree tattoo on his arm. “Oh! Well, I’m not sure. The tree thing just kind of happens, so I go with it. Deaton thinks I’m connected to the Nemeton or something. I don’t know. He speaks in riddles.” He lifted his arm, showing off his tattoo. “The tattoos are a manifestation of my powers. They appear and change on their own.” 

“Really?” Derek watched as Stiles flexed his long fingers and the leaves on the trees shook slightly. They were more colorful than Derek remembered them being. The dark green was bleeding into the golds and red of fall. 

“Yeah, I’m kinda terrified of needles. When Scott got bands around his arm, I passed out just from watching it. Like completely collapsed.

Derek tried to recall noticing any ink on the other boy’s skin when they had met. “I didn’t know Scott had any tattoos?” 

“Oh, he doesn’t.” Stiles’ expression morphed into a cartoonish disgust, his mouth pulled down far on both sides. “Werewolf healing and all, it was gone within an hour. Thank god, I hated that thing.”

“You know there is a way to tattoo a werewolf.” Derek could remember the pain that burned into his skin years ago. “I have one.”

“Scotty will be thrilled to know.” Stiles however, did not sound too thrilled. Suddenly his eyebrows perked up and he looked at Derek out of the corner of his eyes. “You got a tattoo?” He moved his gaze up and down Derek’s body. “Can I see it?”

Derek walked ahead of him, well aware that the other boy was smirking. “Maybe one day.” 

Derek stopped at a clearing filled with bright plants blooming in the grass. When Stiles passed him to gather his ingredients, he was pouting slightly. Derek watched him as he worked. The sun was filtered through the canopy of orange and red leaves of the trees and it made Stiles look like he was glowing softly. He was beautiful, Derek could admit it, at least to himself. Stiles filled his hands with supplies, trying to keep the plants from tumbling out of his long arms. He looked up and smiled at Derek, proud of his accomplishment. Derek looked at him fondly, everything softening inside of him, melting at Stiles’ smile. 

A howl, desperate and soaked in pain, ripped through the air and the mood dropped, the light suddenly felt dimmer and the air colder. Stiles’ smile fell away and he let the plants fall from his hands. He clutched at his chest and his features contorted in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the fic so far. feel free to leave a comment!


	8. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is in trouble and Stiles is the only one that can save him, but if he can't, what will it cost him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, but life kind of hits you like a truck sometimes I guess and you get distracted. I really do like this fic and I don't want it to go unfinished at all. Be forewarned that this chapter does end in another cliff hanger and is on the angstier side. 
> 
> But please feel free to comment anything!

Derek’s not sure what happened. One moment Stiles was standing in the clearing, arms brimming with plants and a smile on his face, and then the next he was hunched over and screaming in pain. Derek rushed to his side, arms bracing him as he started to sway. 

“Stiles?” Derek felt panic rising in his throat. “What’s wrong?” He wrapped his hand around Stiles’ forearm, partly to steady him and partly to seep whatever pain he could find out of him. The veins on his hand went black and the pain washed over him. He ground his teeth and bared through it. 

Stiles was breathing heavily beside him, but his screams had gone silent. Derek felt the pain leave him, but he didn’t let go of Stiles. “Are you okay?” He kept his voice quiet, afraid to startle the spark. 

Stiles stood quickly, detangling himself from Derek’s grasp. “We have to go.” He took off the way they came, the crackling of electricity behind him. 

“Wait! Stiles!” Derek follow after him quickly, but he didn’t turn around. “What just happened?” 

Stiles kept moving, his voice oddly calm, but his pace picked up. “Something’s wrong with Isaac.” He didn’t sound afraid, but he smelled like it. His face didn’t show any emotion actually. It was devoid of it. That’s what worried Derek the most. Stiles didn’t have the face of someone in shock, of someone who couldn’t believe this was happening. He had the face of someone who had felt this kind of fear before. He could put on a brave face easier than breathing, but he must have never quite got the hang of suppressing the scent of his emotions, because right now it was clouding Derek’s head with worry. 

“What’s wrong with Isaac?” Stiles didn’t say anything, just kept moving. “Stiles?”

Frustration poured off of him. “I don’t know.” His voice was soft and desperate. He was facing fully away from Derek, not looking at him. “We just have to get back to your house.”  
\-----------  
Stiles had broken into a full on run when the house came into view, Derek following behind him. He could hear the wails of pain coming from inside. When they stepped inside the living room, he could almost feel the tension in the room. Stiles rushed forward to the center and crouched beside a crumpled up Isaac on the floor. The Hale’s were standing at the edges of the room, keeping their distance. Derek stopped beside Laura, they shared a worried look and then he turned, watching the smaller pack in the inner circle around Isaac. 

“Hey, buddy.” Stiles said gently, rubbing his hands along Isaac’s arm. He looked up at Scott who was on the other side of Isaac. “What happened?”

Isaac’s wailing had died down to a whimper between them. Scott ran a hand through his hair. “We were on the edge of the preserve. He felt kind of wound up lately from the pack being taken in. So…” Scott took a breath, and raised his eyebrows, as if he couldn’t believe anything could go wrong. “We went for a run, just to get some energy out. We were racing and I pulled ahead. Then he yelled and I looked back and there were these two guys, they shot him with something and then threw him in the trunk.” Scott let out sucked in a breath quickly. Kira put a comforting hand on Scott’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He cover her hand with his and opened his eyes again after a moment. “I got to them as fast as I could. Isaac was screaming so loud. I fought them off and got Isaac out and I just grabbed him and ran.” 

“What did they shoot him with?” Stiles began to turn Isaac on to his back. His shirt was torn open and there was a open wound on his stomach. It wasn’t bleeding, but it was turning black around the edges, poisoning him. Stiles pushed his fingers around the edges of the black skin, making Isaac yell out. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” Stiles gritted his teeth and hunched forward slightly, like he was in pain too. It reminded Derek of the way he had looked in the clearing. It made him feel sick. “Why does it always have to be wolfsbane?” Stiles sat up. “Okay, all the werewolves out now.” He spoke with such clear authority that at least half of the wolves in the room were already moving to leave. 

Derek and Scott remained where they were. Stiles looked desperate towards Scott. “Please man, let me do this.” 

Scott gripped Isaac’s hand for a moment and nodded. He let go and wiped at his nose and sniffed, holding back the tears. “We can’t lose anyone else.” He stood up.

Stiles let out a hollow laugh. “No pressure.” Scott left the room, making eye contact with Derek for a brief moment as he went. His eye found Stiles again to find that he was already looking back. Stiles looked sad and desperate and wild. “Please go. It’ll be fine.” Derek felt himself nod and he turned to leave, even though everything in him was telling him to stay, to not leave Stiles hunched over a member of his pack. The last thing he heard before the door shut behind him was Stiles telling Lydia to grab his bag for him. 

Everyone else waited outside while the non-werewolves worked to help Isaac. But even through the wood, they could still hear his screams. Any hint at crying from Scott was gone when he was with the rest of his pack. Even though you could tell he was worried by the tense line of his shoulder, he kept his expression light. “He’s not going to die, Erica.” He had one arm slung around her shoulders and he smiled.

“How do you know that?” Erica wasn’t looking at him, only towards the house. She had her arms crossed and she was close to chewing a hole right through her red stained lip. 

“Stiles will save him.” Scott said quietly.

“He can’t save everyone. You know that.” She turned to look back at Scott. “You doubt him the most out of all of us.” And that was all she said before pulling away and walking over to Boyd.

Derek was about to make his way towards Scott when a hand stopped him. Laura stood behind him. “Leave it alone for now.” Derek looked back at Scott one last time before facing her again and nodding. Laura shifted from one foot to the other and looked at the house. “Derek.” She looked back at him and for the first time in long time, she looked hesitant. “How did Stiles know that Isaac was hurt.”

Derek’s eyebrows pulled together. He looked at Laura’s worried face and a part of him felt defensive, like she was accusing Stiles of something. But this was his older sister. One of the people he trusted most in the world. He shrugged. “I don’t know really.” He crossed his arms and thought back to that moment in the clearing, when Stiles collapsed. The memory left a bad taste in his mouth. “One minute he was fine, smiling.” He looked back at the house. “And the nex he was on the ground, screaming. Then after a minute he just got up and said something was wrong with Isaac and he we had to get back to the house.” He turned back to Laura who was staring at him with a serious expression. 

“Derek, I think he might have…” She shook her head, Derek could almost see the thoughts flying around behind her eyes, analyzing the situation. “I have to talk to Mom.” She turned to walk away, but Derek reached and grabbed her hand to stop her. 

“What is this about, Laura?” She looked suddenly very guilty, like a kid again. That face made Derek’s stomach turn. :What do you think he did?” 

She looked around and stepped closer before looking back to Derek. “I don’t even know if I’m right, but it sounds like he bound himself to Isaac, probably the whole pack too. If you create a magic bond between two things, they can feel each other’s pain if it’s life threatening and sense where they are. I think that’s how he knew. I think he felt Isaac’s pain.”

“Okay?” Derek kept his head low as he spoke, afraid the others might hear.

“Derek, if one of the bonded dies the link might be too much for the other to handle.” Derek felt himself still, his heart quickening and thundering in his ears. He already knew what she was about to say. “If Isaac dies, it could kill Stiles too.”


End file.
